The Wolf
by You Probably Don't Care
Summary: After being on the run for years, Chloe is taken by a group of supernaturals who aren't like the Cabals chasing them.A month later, they come back & capture ey lock him up with Chloe, who's now mutilated, in somewhere he doesn't know. A werewolf comes & frees them, needing their help. They both know who he is, but where is he taking them and what does he want from them?


**Okay. I know I have a story kinda similar to this, but hey, I came up with this idea and I liked it. I have no idea where I'm gonna go with it, but since I'm having trouble thinking with Taking Control, why not try this out? **

** Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. I hope you like it. Also, I'm hoping you already figured I'm not Kelley Armstrong and don't own DP. **

* * *

Chapter One

I'm Simon Bae. I've lived my life with my father and Derek, my adopted brother who I'm closer to than anyone. I'm a sorcerer. I lived my life up until I was close to sixteen moving often because of my fathers job, but during my sophomore year of high school, he went missing.

Long story short, Derek and I were sent to a group home and found out that everyone there was a supernatural. We were all part of Project Genesis, which meant we'd been genetically modified so that our supernatural powers wouldn't be so difficult for us anymore. The projects went wrong, resulting in our powers making life a lot worse. They tried to fix us at the group home, telling us we were mentally ill, but if we couldn't be fixed, we were 'terminated.' The people in charge of the group home were part of an organization called the Edison Group.

When Derek, Chloe(a fellow supernatural at the group home) and I found out that all of us had supernatural powers, we decided to run away with another girl named Rae. It turned out Rae thought they really were good people and were doing the right thing, so she informed them of our plan. Chloe and Rae were caught again, but Derek and I weren't.

Eventually, Chloe escaped with a girl named Tori, an annoying witch, and the two of them found us. We were separated along the way, but eventually met at my dad's friend Andrew's house to seek his help.

Andrew had some friends help him think of a plan to take the Edison Group down, but after witnessing how powerful Chloe and Derek and Tori were, two of Andrew's helpers decided to try and take us back to the Edison Group HQ, thinking it was right. Derek wasn't caught because he'd been in hiding for one of our own plans, just the four of us.

Derek came for us and we escaped along with Chloe's aunt and our dad, who had found us after a phone call. We ran, Chloe and Derek started dating, found out Tori and I were half siblings, and Lauren left us out of fear. She let Chloe stay, but checked up on her every once in a while. Lauren just couldn't take being on the run so much.

I know, I said I'd make the story short, but a lot of important things happened.

Derek slowly started becoming more wolf-like, Chloe started to get better at controlling her powers, I was getting more powerful, and Tori was getting better at controlling her own powers.

We ran for three years all together. Then, some supernaturals attacked our tiny house we'd had at that moment, and Chloe was taken from us.

When Derek was told this, his face became emotionless, his eyes lost their life, his skin was stripped of its color, and he nodded once. After a few seconds, he started walking at a slow pace, soundlessly going up the stairs.

But when the door to his room was shut, Dad, Tori and I all heard the sound of glass hitting the floor, shelves being knocked down, his sobs and screams of anger, and the wall being kicked and punched. When I tried to go up, Dad stopped me. He knew that no matter what damage Derek did, nobody should interrupt him. He needed to be alone.

It's now a month later. Derek does everything in his power to find her. When we moved, he even made sure that everything in the extra room was set for Chloe. He put all her clothes in the closet, the sheets on her bed. He even slept in her room occasionally, and when he didn't, he had a clothing item of hers in his bed. I guess he needed to smell her scent to fall asleep. To calm himself.

At the moment, Derek and I were outside, Tori gone, shopping with Dad. We were alone. I looked over at him, and I wondered how terrible he was feeling about everything. He always felt that he was the one to blame. I couldn't imagine how upset Derek was, how empty he felt.

Werewolves apparently had mates, like wolves did. They didn't choose their mates though. That part confused me, but I was even more surprised when I found out how bad it was for werewolves without their mates.

Derek rarely spoke. He rarely ate. He rarely even moved. He stayed in bed most of the time, using a laptop to try and find out everything he could about who the people who took Chloe could possibly be. Once a day, he went out into the woods for alone time. Usually, he went out about four to six times a day to jog, walk, just be outside.

It felt like he was never going to be as active as before. Derek wouldn't be as brave and calm as he was before. He wouldn't eat three times as much as I did anymore. At least he ate enough, but it really worried me.

I was sure Chloe was dead, or wanted to be. Those people who took her felt... I don't know, they just felt different from a Cabal. They definitely weren't part of the St. Cloud Cabal; it was too unorganized. They weren't Nasts; Nasts wouldn't have stopped there, and would probably take a calmer approach. I didn't know much about the Cortezes or any other Cabal that could have taken her, but I had a feeling it wasn't a Cabal. Maybe a group of supernaturals that happened to know who we were and wanted Chloe as a part of their group.

I didn't know why they wouldn't try to take Derek and Tori along as well if they were looking for supernaturals with more power than the rest of the members of their race. It was probably because Chloe was the easiest target. Derek could break their necks with his hands, and Tori could kill them with her own spells. I had powers, too, but they were just as good as the next sorcerer's.

Now, Derek and I were on the front porch. I had just told him my own theory about Chloe's captors, and he was thinking it over. "They're not Nasts or St. Clouds, but they could be Cortezes. We've never gotten into anything with them before, so we don't really know much about them."

"But they wouldn't have taken her alone-"

"I know," Derek growled, making me stop. I froze, eying him wearily. He looked over at me. "I also know that you're probably right. And if you're right, she's going through something much worse right now. Don't wanna think about that."

Oh. That's why he was so scared. He had a frightened look in his eye as we talked. "Okay, but not thinking about it isn't gonna make it stop. You need to find her soon, or else you're gonna go nuts. What have you been trying to find when you're researching?"

"Who they could be. Where they could be. What they could do."

Derek froze suddenly, sniffing the air a couple of times. "They- They're here. They're back. Whoever they are. I smell them." His head whipped in my direction. "What if they brought her with them? If they use her to get me to come to them, you know I'll do it. Simon, what do we do?"

That was the first time I'd seen Derek with such a look of terror in his eyes, eyes that were beginning to water. I'd never seen him so helpless, so clueless. He'd never asked me for help before.

"I don't know! I don't know what they want! They might wanna murder us, they might wanna take us with them, might wanna interrogate us, wanna help us. I don't know. Hide? Run? You know my powers aren't much of a help against so many."

He sat there, remaining still. "They took her. I'm not hiding from them. I wanna hurt at least a few of them."

"But is it worth anything? To hurt them? We're losing time. We can't talk anymore. We'll hide in the basement."

I looked around before Derek said,"They're taking their time. They won't see you."

I nodded and bent down, removing the door mat from its place in front of the door to reveal another door that I had to open. It was heavy, so a Derek lifted it, revealing a ladder that lead to a dark room below us. The house was used for the Underground Railroad slaves, so that was why it was there.

I descended down the ladder, Derek stopping to put the doormat on the door so it would be in its usual place when it shut. Then, he made his way down the steps. I didn't bother with the lights, knowing Derek could see and that could blow our cover. I turned on my phone and texted to Dad, "They came back. Hide."

Soon after, my phones screen out up with a reply: "This is Tori. We're in the driveway. How many?"

The driveway was a quarter of a mile long, meaning the intruders might not know they're just now getting here. I showed the text to Derek. He took the phone and said "About 15-20."

He then led us to a closet to hide in, although it was rather tight. I knew he hated tight places. He sighed, looking at the walls.

My phone lit up. "Oh. That's a lot. Where exactly are they? Were they close to the house?" Tori asked.

Derek sent a text saying,"They were close, probably surrounding it soon."

"What'll we do if Dad and Tori come for us?" I inquired.

"If? More like WHEN they come for bus, we can only hope they aren't hurt too badly and don't get captured. I know you wanna help Dad, but we're outnumbered. I could only fight off so many. Tori could cast all the spells she wants, she can't get 15 to 20 people before one of them attack her."

I huffed in frustration. We heard feet above us, causing the floorboards to creak. Derek paused, listening in on the conversation going on on the porch above us.

"They're talking about Chloe. Probably to frustrate me, get a rise out of me." He paused, growling. "It's working."

I rolled my eyes, thinking about Chloe. Where was she? Was she alive? Those were the two questions that I needed the answers to the most.

Then, I heard a girl yell. "Are you crazy? He'll murder us!"

Derek sighed, annoyed. It wasn't like it offended him. He'd kill for Chloe anyway.

And that horrified me.

I'd never loved someone enough to murder someone else for them. It just didn't seem right to me.

Then, I heard more shouting. But this time, it was Dad. I didn't understand him, but the next thing I knew, gunshots were ringing in my ears, Derek was yanking the door open, and he was running to the ladder, which meant something bad happened. I followed him out, desperately wanting to see if my father and Tori okay.

It was the girl who yelled who was on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood. The guy with her seemed unsure of what he should do when he noticed Derek and me appearing. Derek ran, and in a split second, had the guy against the front door, a hand around his neck.

"Where. Is. Chloe?" Derek asked the guy, a growl reverberating in his chest.

"I don't know," the man gasped out.

"Derek, stop. He's being honest," Dad said.

Derek let go of the man a few seconds later, growling at him.

Then, I felt something sharp sticking into my leg, and quickly, I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on the ground, a few people near me chattering quietly. When I lifted my head, they all turned in my direction at the exact same time. A man with white hair, a bit older than me, held out his hand to help me up. I hesitantly accepted it. When I was standing, he grabbed my arm, the girl in the group taking my other one, and they took me out of the dark room.

They led me down a dark, freezing, damp hall, the groans and cries of prisoners making their way to my ears as I felt my eyes water at the stench of the place. Looking around, I noticed how many people were crying out in pain, in despair. Almost all of them were bloody and bruised.

This was the most tragic thing that I had ever witnessed. What had I allowed myself to get into? Why did I decide to turn my back to the woods? What happened to Tori, Dad, and Derek? Were they here, too?

I didn't know who was doing this or why. But I had a feeling it wasn't the Edison Group. It was worse.

They eventually stopped at a prison cell. I could see the silhouette of the person inside, but they weren't in the light, so I couldn't see what they looked light. My captors opened the door and threw me in, locking me in the cell with the person.

I stood up, brushing off the dirt I'd gotten on my pants from falling. I felt the person staring at me, but couldn't see their eyes. I asked in a whisper to them,"What's going on? Who are these people?"

The person sighed, taking a step forward. It was a girl, probably in her teenage years. I couldn't see her face just yet. "How'd you get here?" Said a familiar voice.

I knew whose it was. I just didn't want to believe it. Chloe then stepped into the light. I felt my blood run cold as I saw everything they'd done. She'd been mutilated.

A deep, nasty, most likely infected gash ran down her face, ruining her left eye. It started at her eye and went down to about where here nose ended. The ear on the same side had been cut off, as well as a few fingers. She was covered in bruises, dirt, and blood. She'd seemed to have gotten smaller, shrinking in on herself. I couldn't imagine what Derek would have done if he saw her like this...

Thank God Derek hadn't been taken with me.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I'm gonna try to think of something for Taking Control now. Bye. **


End file.
